yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakamichi's Mother
Sakamichi's mother is the mother of the protagonist, Onoda Sakamichi. She supports her son's cycling without really knowing what it's all about. Appearance Sakamichi's mother has short, frizzy hair. Her eyes are often drawn as simple circles. Personality Sakamichi's mother is kindhearted, and she clearly cares about her son a great deal. She encourages Sakamichi to do his best and have fun even though she does not really understand what he's up to. She's just happy to see him working hard and making friends. She entrusts Sakamichi to Kinjou and Naruko when she meets them on the evening before the second day of the Inter High. Before the second day of the second Inter High, however, she has become somewhat forgetful. Forgetting that Onoda is in his second year, and that Kinjou has already graduated when she saw Koga and Aoyagi. Plot Sakamichi's mother is the one who had Sakamichi's "Mommy Bike" altered so that it would be more difficult to ride. As he was in elementary school at the time, she worried about him riding too far away from home. This plan backfired and Sakamichi adjusted to the change so he could continue his visits to Akiba. 41st Summer Inter High Day 2 Sakamichi's mother visits the inn team Sohoku is staying at on the night before the second day of the first Inter High. She tells Sakamichi to become strong and ride so as not to cause trouble for his teammates. Day 3 She meets Miyahara in the crowd during the third day of the Inter High when she loses her fellow Housewife Alliance members by accidentally taking the bus to the summit of the third day's goal with her. Although initially seeming to misunderstand Miyahara's explanation of the event, Sakamichi's mother somehow instantly understands that Miyahara has feelings for Manami without her saying so. Even afterwards, she does not quite seem to understand what the Inter High is, and still thinks Onoda is in the anime club, who just so happens to ride bicycles with him. When she witnesses Onoda competing against Manami for the goal, she doesn't know why, but understands that he's working very hard, so she cheers him on as he speeds by. Onoda thinks he hears his mother, but believes she couldn't possibly be there; he thinks she would tell him to stop doing something so dangerous, and mentally apologizes to her that he won't stop until he wins. After Inter High At the beginning of season 3 in the anime, Onoda was grilled by his mother about climbing Mt. Fuji, even when she did watch the event, after Naruko told her about Onoda being famous, she still has no idea about the event, but still supportive of him after reading the magazine. 42nd Inter High She was in the Nikkou area with her housewife group. When she left the hotel to find Sohoku's dorm so she could drop off a bike pump (which wouldn't have fit the race bike, when it was only for the Mamachari bike) and a few 'Best Boy' caps for the Sohoku members, she asked for directions from Manami, so she gave him that hat as a thank-you gift. Category:Female Characters Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Characters